


Take A Break

by castiel_ambrose



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, SPN Advent Calendar 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: “Will you please stop playing with that and come over here already?” Castiel spoke up from the couch he was currently nestled in on, with a majority of the blankets wrapping around him until he looked like he was in some sort of cocoon. Dean peeked over and saw annoyed blue eyes giving him a look from above the back of the couch, and he knew he wasn’t able to resist too much. Still, he had to try.
Relationships: Background Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the SPN Advent Calendar on tumblr! Doing [this](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189087609270/supernatural-advent-calendar-2019) every day in December, so stay tuned! This is a sequel to the first prompt unofficially, thought you don't have to read that one for context on this one.
> 
> Day Two: Blizzard

It was unfair how toasty these wood cabins were, in Dean’s opinion. It wasn’t his first rodeo when it came to these kinds of places, and it likely wouldn’t be his last, but still. A little warning would’ve been nice. He wasn’t used to doing jack-squat, and this wasn’t helping matters.

The place technically wasn’t theirs, but it had originally belonged to Bobby, who likely intended this to be some place he could run to with a bug-bag should the world go to real shit. And the fact that it was being used by Dean and his boyfriend was something that he was sure Bobby wouldn’t mind. Hopefully. Dean really couldn’t stand another haunting right now.

It had been a somewhat last minute decision made on the basis of a conversation from a few weeks prior about seeing snow, having a nice, “traditional” Christmas. Dean listed plenty of reasons for how they could never have anything traditional in their lives, but after much pleading and more than a little persuasion on a few kinds, Dean had cleared everything for a week so he could take Cas to Colorado and some pine tree covered forest. Sam had said he would be fine, and almost insisted it. The fact that Dean might have seen Sam’s phone light up with Eileen’s name a few times certainly didn’t hurt matters, either.

And now Dean was thankful because there was no way either of them were getting out of the cabin in the snow storm that had started up with no warning in the slightest on what to expect. They only had a television with rabbit ears, which was practically useless at this point, though the radio showed some promise, if it was worked on enough.

“Dean. Beloved.”

“Wha’?”

“Will you please stop playing with that and come over here already?” Castiel spoke up from the couch he was currently nestled in on, with a majority of the blankets wrapping around him until he looked like he was in some sort of cocoon. Dean peeked over and saw annoyed blue eyes giving him a look from above the back of the couch, and he knew he wasn’t able to resist too much. Still, he had to try.

“The radio is our only thing that’s gonna keep us updated on the storm. If this keeps up for the next few days, we’re going to have serious problems on a lot of things.”

“We have food and firewood, Dean. You made that very much clear before we even stepped foot in this house. It took you hours.”

“Can’t have you exactly getting cold, can we, ‘dear'?” Dean shot back, voice taking on a faux sweet, house husband sort of tone. The unamused look on Castiel’s face only deepened.

“Dean Winchester. I am very cold. You’re likely very warm. And I’d very much like my heater to come around relatively soon so our body heat will eventually sync up and help each other. Please.”

There was a silent staredown between the two, both stubborn enough to keep going for hours if they were in the right frame of mind. But thankfully for both, they weren’t, something that very much became apparent as Dean watched a small, pleading look enter his boyfriend’s eyes. And once again, he was basically helpless against everything else.

“Okay, okay.” He put the wrench down, denying as best as he could that he  _ did _ deep down want the same thing that Castiel did. He wasn’t about to admit defeat, no way. But Castiel’s somewhat smug smile didn’t deter Dean from kicking off his slippers and getting onto the couch with Castiel, immediately being enveloped in warm fleece and cotton. He didn’t even realize how much he needed it until his body gave an involuntary shiver, huddling in closer to Castiel until he was flush against him, blankets wrapping protectively around the both of them as best as they could.

“See? Much better, I think.” Castiel murmured, breath tickling Dean’s ear. Dean craned his head around to meet blue eyes and a small, more genuine smile. “Isn’t it good to relax for once?”

“Yeah, yeah, eat it up. It’s only a matter of time before I get tired of this and drag you over to our bed. With all our stolen blankets.”

“I might be amenable to that.” Castiel noted. “After you make dinner, of course.”

Dean sighed and burrowed into the small nest and his boyfriend’s warm body, a small smirk on his face as he eased into contentedness. “Whatever you say, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, please consider stopping by my [tumblr](https://rainbow-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day!


End file.
